


Saudade

by Rio_Hedgehog



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_Hedgehog/pseuds/Rio_Hedgehog
Summary: Саудади (порт. Saudade) - черта культуры и национального характера португальцев. Эмоциональное состояние, которое можно описать как сложную смесь светлой печали, ностальгии по утраченному, тоски по неосуществимому и ощущения бренности счастья.





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> \- music: Dulce Pontes – Tirioni; Dulce Pontes – Ondeia.  
> \- Внезапная обложка: https://cs541609.userapi.com/c637323/v637323312/33bb3/0t9VIqDfp4Q.jpg

Казалось бы, Фелис никогда не будет тосковать по родине. Ни разу она не замечала за собой тяготящего душу чувства, поскольку слишком мало сохранилось в её памяти, связанного не только с Карнаком*, но и с Бретанью в целом. Некоторые прочитанные в библиотеке приюта бретонские легенды, увиденные из окон улочки, учуянные запахи - всё это было закрыто где-то глубоко-глубоко. И не вырывалось ровно до того самого момента, пока Камилл не принесла в их небольшую квартирку несколько зелёных ветвей с огромным количеством шипов и ярко-жёлтыми небольшими цветочками, что закрывали колючки практически полностью.

\- На слияние нас похоже, - объяснила мадемуазель Ле О необычный выбор, когда перевязанные бечёвкой веточки оказались в ладонях возлюбленной, и была абсолютно права. Камилл - шипы, поскольку характер её крайне колюч. А вот яркие бутоны, будучи сравнёнными с Фелис, окутывали колкости, сами при этом не получая ран и также не давая пораниться кому-либо другому.

Уткнувшись носом в цыплячью желтизну, девушка аж фыркнула от крепкого запаха, но не отстранилась. Сладкий медово-миндальный аромат пробирался в сознание, ловкими завихрениями отпирая клетки воспоминаний. Жёлтые весенние поля в мягком закатном солнце хорошо просматривались с крыши. Редкие вылазки с особо ретивыми ребятами на рыночную площадь, где парадоксальные ворчливо-улыбчивые старушки торговали разномастными ароматическими букетами: начиная от цветов, заканчивая специями. Заботливо засушенные в приютовских книгах листья и травинки. Фелис узнала цветы. Те, в свою очередь, признали родного человека.

\- Утёсник... - зелёные глаза в секунду помокрели. Камилл же лишь в очередной раз мысленно поразилась чувственности девушки.

\- Мне поведали, что это улекс.

\- Улекс - более верное название, научное. У нас в приюте его утёсником звали, - Фелис замолчала, ставя цветы в прозрачный графин с водой. Камилл наблюдала за отблесками солнца, играющими в стекле и воде, находя сей процесс завораживающим. Ещё больше пленяло солнце, пожалуй, только путаясь в распущенной рыжине волос мадемуазель Миллинер.

***

\- Поехали в Карнак? - на следующее утро предложила Фелис, тем самым на некоторое время ошеломив Камилл, которой на такие решения требовалось довольно много времени. Всё обдумать, плюсы и минусы взвесить... Но тут взгляд блондинки упал на стоящий в графине утёсник, так гармонично выделенный на фоне стола пятном восходящего солнца.

\- Соберём чемоданы? - улыбка на устах. Солнечный луч добрался и до голубоватой радужки, отразившись неравнодушием.

***

После четверти дня в поезде приятно ступить на твёрдую землю.

\- Тут всё то же, - мягким шёпотом отметила Фелис, обводя взглядом старенькую станцию с покосившейся деревянной крышей и слезающей красной краской. Хотелось смеяться солёными слезами. Камилл осторожно взяла её за ладонь, тем самым давая понять, что разделяет переполняющие девушку эмоции. И те отхлынули, оставляя только приятное покалывание предвкушения внизу живота.

Две мадемуазели сняли недорогую комнату в одной из гостиниц, что по счастливому стечению обстоятельств оказалась с видом не только на травяные поля, но и на тропинки, на которых произрастал тот самый улекс, и, собравши корзиночку для пикника, отправились на прогулку.

Фелис мало где бывала в Карнаке, сама того уже и не помня. Но полной грудью вдохнув природную свежесть с запахами мёда, скошенной травы и смолы, девушка поняла, что это место будто бы само зовёт изведать его, радуясь возвращению землячки. Впрочем, хотелось не столько просто вдохнуть, сколько прочувствовать, чтобы аромат остался внутри, сохраняя тепло Карнака. Она осторожно взяла в ладони одну из произрастающих у тропы ветвей утёсника и приложилась носом к цветам, вдыхая настолько глубоко, насколько только могла.

Камилл же была в неком смятении. С одной стороны, сердце лихорадочно билось, как было каждый раз при касании возлюбленной, что немудрено, ведь Карнак, по сути, и есть вся Фелис. С другой же она понимала, что ей тут не место. Общинные просторы не примут городского жителя, как ни старайся. От этого в душе беспокойство, смешанное с откуда-то взявшейся виной. Терпкий дурман, забивающий ноздри и благоприятствующий слабой назойливой головной боли, также доказывал, что природа явно не стезя девушки. Однако та упорно продолжала порою глубоко вдыхать, стараясь проассоциировать и прочувствовать.

По одной из путаных тропинок девушки двинулись вглубь к лесу. Почти даже неосознанно, повинуясь свежим порывам ветра.

***

\- Знаешь легенду о короле Артуре?

\- Разумеется. Не знать её может только полный болван.

Фелис ласково покачала головой, улыбнувшись. Сколько раз говорила не судить человека по тому, что именно он знает или не знает, равно как и не судить по внешности или происхождению. Однако перебить многолетнее влияние матери крайне нелегко, так что Фелис понимала, что привычка не исчезнет в одночасье.

\- А вот представь, вдруг мы в Броселианде?

\- Если мне не изменяет память, Броселианд, точнее лес Пемпон, рядом с городом Ренн.

\- Да, ты права, - незамедлительно откликнулась Фелис. - Но ты представь, - поглядывая лукаво.

Камилл остановилась, медленно осматриваясь. Лес как лес - на первый взгляд. Но с другой стороны ведь действительно похоже. Взгляд зацепил несколько мшистых камней, лежавших весьма специфически. Собственно, примерно так она, будучи ещё девчонкой, представляла могилу гигантов. Пройти дальше, и покажется большой дуб. Конечно, не Гильотен с его способностью вмещать внутрь ствола человек десять, но, как говорила Фелис, если представить... На бледных губах расцвела улыбка от внезапного преображения мира.

***

\- Если лес - Броселианд, то озеро - Зеркало фей, - поражённо отметила мадемуазель Ле О, когда некоторое время спустя пара неспешно дошла до озерца. На сей раз пришёл черёд Фелисии не верить, ведь ранее Камилл ни разу не продолжала её многочисленные сиюсекундные ассоциации.

\- Хах, верно. На дне должен быть Экскалибур. Проверим?

\- Но ведь в Зеркале фей нельзя купаться...

\- Но ведь технически это и не Зеркало фей, - резонно заметила Фелис, в следующее мгновение радостно сбегая по каменистому склону, на ходу сбрасывая лёгкое белое платье.

\- Никогда мне не поспеть за ходом твоей мысли, вечное дитя, - усмехнувшись себе под нос, Камилл осторожно спустилась следом и, пока возлюбленная со смехом плескалась в озере, расстелила на песке в тени деревьев мягкое одеяло.

\- Иди ко мне! Вода словно парное молоко! - крикнула Фелисия, светясь яркой улыбкой, что гармонировала с живущим в полупрозрачной ряби солнцем.

Вода действительно тепла и нежна, обволакивая сначала по щиколотки, потом по острые коленки, по бледный пушок на лобке, по небольшую грудь и, наконец, по плечи.

\- Дальше не пойду. Глубоко, - покачав головой.

\- Право твоё, - Фелис пожала плечами и, убрав с лица мокрые пряди, вновь нырнула, бессознательно чётко запомнив только развернувшуюся пред её взором картину. Было что-то завораживающее в медленном вхождении из тени в мокрый свет, словно бы мраморная статуя вытачивалась из цельного булыжника.

Плавать Камилл умела, но не шибко любила. Потому в процессе неторопливого рассечения водной глади было больше наблюдения за рыжевласой нежели сочного купания. Солнечные отсветы, преломляясь сквозь воду, рассекали тёплого оттенка тело на миллион кусочков, создавая ощущение, будто человек горит изнутри. В сердце защемило от внезапного прилива нежности. Захотелось ощутить под пальцами, ещё больше проникнуться жаром, дарящим спокойствие. Пересилив неприятие к дальним заплывам, девушка скоро оказалась рядом с Фелис. Пальцы прошлись по спине, рассеивая наваждение горения. Повинуясь порыву, мадемуазель обняла возлюбленную, мягко её целуя. Счастливой Камилл себя не чувствовала, счастье бренно. Спокойствие же мудро, а понимание ценно. За это и благодарила. И Фелисия понимала.

***

Сладковатый аромат от корзинки притягивал насекомых, однако в любом случае пшеничные блины оставались тёплыми и сытными, а яблочный сидр совсем каплю пьянил, разливая по телу спокойную негу. Блюда довольно отличались от парижских, но на то они и национальные бретонские, чтобы не быть похожими ни на что другое.

\- Помнится, мы сидр пили очень редко и совсем немного... Кажется, даже не в каждый праздник, - вспоминала Фелис, усмехнувшись с толикой печали по прошлым временам.

\- Мне маман часто давала вино пробовать, - ответила Камилл, пребывая словно бы в каком-то забытье. - Помню терпкий вкус и кислый запах, мне до сих пор претящие... Вовсе не хочу вспоминать своё прошлое, - долгая пауза, во время которой шёпот листьев щебетал что-то на пару с птицами, а каждая из девиц погружена в свои мысли.

\- Знаешь... - в какой-то момент начала Фелис, желая рассказать что-то смешное из её жизни в приюте. Но осеклась, заглянув в остекленевшую серость глаз, созерцавших озеро. Она всё прекрасно поняла, поскольку в подобное нынешнему состояние, эдакое воспоминательное оцепенение, мадемуазель Ле О, особенно поначалу их близкодружеских отношений, впадала часто. Со временем всё пошло на убыль, однако прорывалось порой. И действенный способ избавления - перевод эмоций в более приятное русло.

Коснуться босыми ступнями румяных колен, сокрытых полупрозрачным полотном юбки, выводя Камилл из своеобразного транса. Двинуться ближе, накрывая отчего-то холодную ладонь своей, тёплой. 

"То, что было, давно прошло. Более не повторится. Я рядом".

Повинуясь ладони возлюбленной на собственном сердце, Ле О медленно опустилась на одеяло, спиной чувствуя небольшие песочные неровности. Светлые волосы, обрезанные по лопатки, разметались в разные стороны. Притянуть Фелисию к себе, упиваясь поцелуем.

"Отпустить трудно. Но я стараюсь. Ты тому причина".

Фелис целовала терпко, медленно и с наслаждением, чувствуя ответные эмоции. Рука её, переместившись чуть ниже, легкими касаниями к розовым соскам порождала мурашки по всему телу.

Худые пальцы Камилл скользнули по спине возлюбленной, натыкаясь порой на более нежную кожу - множество родинок. Соединять их, каждый раз в разном порядке, создавая уникальный рисунок, завораживало. Даже сейчас девушка не удержалась от того, чтобы провести несколько линий, ничего не составляющих, но казавшихся необходимыми. Обведя контур лопаток, подушечки пальцев с лёгким нажимом прошлись по позвонкам и, огладив ягодицы, спустились к промежности.

Дыхание обеих всё больше сбивалось с каждой секундой. Взаимные прикосновения заставляли трепетать, выбивая тихие стоны на выдохах.

После обе мадемуазели лежали обессиленные, разморенные и улыбчивые, запечатлевая в сознании мгновения искристого счастья этого дня.

***

Множество недель прошло с той спонтанной поездки. И что Фелис, что Камилл, хотя друг другу в этом никогда бы не признались, скучали по атмосфере ирреальности и сокрытости от чужих глаз. Посему редкими ночами, проведёнными друг без друга, обе сладко-горестно обращались к танцующим на губах, кончиках пальцев и в душе воспоминаниям, робко надеясь, что подобный сплав действительности и сказки когда-нибудь окутает вновь.

**Author's Note:**

> *Как видно из воспоминаний Фелис, её мать кружит по открытому пространству, где очень много камней. Можно предположить, что это менгиры. Большое (и одно из известных) скопление во Франции есть около города Карнак, что как раз-таки в регионе Бретань. Собсна, мой хэдканон состоит в том, что малая родина Фелис - город Карнак. Полагаю, приют находится там же.


End file.
